


Hello Ladybug

by Liger0p



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liger0p/pseuds/Liger0p
Summary: Samuel who has been watching over several worlds has finally gotten a chance to visit the world of the Miraculous. He has one goal in mind and that is to speak with Ladybug. He seems to be upset about something...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hello Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> This may have spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen seasons two and three. Proceed at your own risk.

Finally, I stepped through the portal into the new world. I had been to several worlds and I finally had a chance to make it to this one. I had a mission, and I was going to see it through, though my time to do it is shorter than I would have liked. I had been watching this world for some time, seeing everything that was going on, making sure everything was going ok and that nothing was interfering and changing the timeline. True it was dangerous for me to be here now, but I had weighed the pros and cons, and the cons were all minute.

I looked around.

Ah, Paris.

Always wanted to come here since I started observing this world and its characters. Now I was finally here in person. However, I’d have to enjoy it on another trip. My reasons for being here were petty and selfish, but I was going to see them through anyway.

I heard the tell-tale sound of the zip of a yo-yo being thrown.

‘Ah, right on schedule.’ I thought as I watched the hero of this world, mostly Paris, land in front of me. 

“Hello Ladybug”

“Whaaa?! How did you- where did- ho-!” She jumped in alarm at seeing me standing so casually on the abandoned rooftop that she had picked to temporarily detransform from her hero costume on beforehand. Her costume was as youd expect today. Skin tight, mostly red and with black spots…just like a ladybug. Same with her mask.

Her eyes darted about trying to see how I even got up here. I raised my hands to try to calm her.

“Relax. I’m not here to hurt you or take your miraculous…though I could. Quite easily in fact.” She quickly became defensive, hand grasping her magic yo-yo, her stance crouched and ready for action.

“Oh really? No one has yet!” There was steel and confidence in her voice. I knew that what she said wasn’t totally true, but it was true she had always managed to recover them, those precious magical earrings that gave her her powers.

“Relax…Marinette.” Her eyes widened suddenly at my words. I knew that would get her attention.

“Don’t bother trying to deny it! I know who you are, who Chat Noir is, Master Fu, and all the others who have had miraculous’. I even know who Hawkmoth is and where he is and why he is doing all of this!”

I could see my words had there desired effect. I didn’t wish to prove myself to her via a fight. Knowledge was key here, and I had it. Ladybug, aka Marinette Du-Pain Cheng, stepped back in fear, realizing that I might be just as strong as I claimed.

“Who…who are you?”

“Call me Samuel. No, that’s not my real name, but it’s the name that many worlds know me by.”

“Many…worlds?!”

“Yes. I live a life in one world and then when I die, I am immediately born into another. I can travel to other worlds too, but I only do so when I believe something in that world has gone wrong or wish to see a friend, etc etc…”

Ladybug looked at me, her eyebrow raised and an unbelieving frown on her face. Well, at least she wasn’t still feeling threatened by me anymore.

“I know you don’t believe me, but that will change soon.”

She shifted from one foot to the other, her arms crossed over her chest. I could almost hear the wheels in her head running on overdrive as she tried to figure me out.

“What do you want? Why are you here? Who is Hawkmoth?!” Ah, yes. Always quick to ask the right questions. She was good at that at least.

“In order, what I want is to talk to you as Ladybug. Why, because I’m upset about some things. And as for your last question, I refuse to answer.”

“Bu-!”

“And before you even try, let me explain…” I took a deep breathe before continuing. “In every world there is a story with specific characters, and that story must be played out as it is supposed to. If I were to tell you who he is before the allotted time, I could destroy you and many other people’s stories. Certain secrets would never be revealed, moments of clarity and personal breakthrough would never happen, maturity lost, relationships ruined, lives lost…do you understand?” Truth be told, it was more complicated than even that! But, this would be enough to get the point across to her.

“…if that is the case than why are you here at all? Aren’t you ruining things by simply being here telling me this?”

“Yes, but they are insignificant things in comparison so I’m taking a few creative liberties…that and as I said I’m upset about a few things. Don’t worry, if things go wrong, I’ll just turn back time to just before I met you and let things continue as if I was never here.” The shocked expression she gave me was priceless.

“You can time travel?!”

“Yes, but with much more control than the Bunny miraculous can.”

“You kn-!”

“Yes, I know who Alix is in the future. Surprised? And before you ask, no I don’t know everything! I’m not God or omnipresent. I just have access to information. Don’t ask how, it’s complicated.” It really is.

*Beep beep*

Ah yes, the tell-tale sound of her miraculous time limit coming to an end. I’d have to fix that. She put a hand to her earlobe and turned to leave. It was obvious that she still didn’t really believe me.

“Look, I’d like to know more, but I really have to go!”

“No need, I’ll extend your time.” I snapped my fingers and instantly recharged her miraculous, the beeping now gone. She looked at me in shock again.

“….how did-!”

“I have a lot of powers.” Never more powerful than the most powerful person of the world I was ever currently in, but she didn’t need to know that.

“O-k then.” She was uncomfortable with this situation, but it seemed like she had finally accepted who I was and that I meant what I said. “So what exactly did you want to ask about?”

“Ask? Well, I guess that too. Where to start…”

“You did say you were upset about some things…”

“Yep… I guess my biggest grievance is how you treat Chat Noir.” (I did say my reasons were selfish.)

“WHAT?!”

“You heard me. A hero should act better towards their sidekick.”

“Chat Noir is my PARTNER! He’s not my sidekick!” Well at least she answered that right.

“Oh really?! Considering how you treat him, Id’ve guessed then that it’s more of a **forced** partnership.”

“We are equals! I’ve always been there for him and he’s always been there for me!”

“You’ve been there for him?! I beg to differ!” I crossed my arms in front of my chest, clearly showing my mood on the subject. “I can list several times you were not there for him nor wanted to be!”

“Wha- when-!” I cut her off before she could finish asking, my impatience coming through slightly.

“For starters, how about when he invited you to dinner?” Her frustration quickly disappeared, but she was still defensive.

“…I told him I had plans…”

“Correction, you told him you would see what you could do!”

“I apologized to him for that!”

“Before or after he took you to see it as Marinette?!”

Her steady silence spoke volumes to the both of us.

“You completely forgot about him! He wasn’t even worth you remembering! At the very least, you could have sent him a message saying you couldn’t make it! Do you know that he sat there for HOURS waiting for you?! Do you know how hopeful he was?! No, you didn’t even care enough to do that for him!” I knew in my head that that was a bit unfair right after I said it, but I was ticked. 

“That’s not true!” She was ticked too.

“What was it you said to Tikki after he saved you from Andre? Maybe you were ‘ _wrong’_ about him? Your opinion of him was so low that to you it didn’t matter if you stood him up!”

“No! I…I…” Her voice was full of anger, but I could now see the guilt in her blue-bell eyes. Boy, you really could get lost in those… I forced myself to continue.

“And to add insult to injury, even after all that you saw and heard from him about how he felt towards you, you dared to suggest to him that you should make believe that you two were in love?! How heartless can you get?!”

“I was thinking that it was the best way to get close to the akuma!” And there it was. Just as I expected her to say.

“Exactly! Even after everything that had happened you _still_ didn’t even bother to consider his emotions!”

“We have a responsibility! Our Job comes first!” My eyes narrowed at her.

“You also have a responsibility to your partner! Not that you seem to understand. Chat Noir, he gets it! He does everything he can for you. You only care that he’s there for you when you need him to do something!” I could see the emotions welling in her at my insult, but I wasn’t finished!

“Excuse me-!”

 _“He died for you! Twice!”_ I practically shouted at her.

She immediately fell silent. I knew that that was a very sore spot for her.

“Technically, he’s sacrificed himself for you many times, but he gave his life for you twice! Three times if you think about Dark Cupid! If that had been a _real_ arrow…”

“…I know…I don’t like it when he does that…” She held her wrist just over heart, the painful expression she now wore told me that she was in true pain at those memories.

“Yet you expect it.”

“No I don’t!” The steel in her voice had returned, but the pain hadn’t left. “I hate when he does that! I know he will sacrifice himself for me, but I don’t like it! If I could stop it, I would!” I stopped to contemplate her words. After a moment, I nodded.

“…I’ll give that to you. You would stop it if you could, but my point here is that you don’t ever give your all for him as he does for you. Quite the opposite in fact. You only give just enough to get the job done.”

“How dare y-“

“The job comes first…not him! ...as it should I guess, just not to the level at which you’ve excused yourself to.” My voice had softened, but I made sure to keep my own steel in my words.

Ladybug was now speechless with rage. She couldn’t even form a sentence as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly trying to say something. I continued my argument.

“Don’t believe me? Remember when Marc was akumatized, and Chat Noir was not the same daredevil as usual? When the two of you were thrown into the river, he could’ve saved himself, but instead he still risked his life to save you. Even when he was scared of everything, he was more scared of losing you! When did you ever go so far for him?” I saw her open her moth again, but quickly cut her off. “Oh yes, you saved him by defeating the akumas, but saving him wasn’t the motivation. It was purifying the akuma, defeating Hawkmoth, freeing Paris…not so much saving your partner. He was at the bottom of the list.” She shook her head hard, her voice resolute and steady.

“That’s not true. I have a responsibility and that must always come first. Chat Noir and I know the risks. We accept them.”

“Its allllll part of the job!” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“I care about Chat! He’s my best friend and partner!”

“The hell you do!” I don’t know why that ticked me off, but it did.

“And you forget who you’re talking to! He’s not your best friend, Alya is!” Her eyes widened at Alya’s name. I guess she really had forgotten.

“And if you saw him as your partner, why did you keep so many secrets from him?” That question seemed to make her second guess herself.

“H-he wasn’t ready to kn-!” I cut her off again.

“That’s a lie! You may have repeated it to yourself several times as an excuse, but it’s still a lie!”

“Master Fu told me not to tell him anything! He’s the-…or was the great guardian. He knew better.”

“Ah yes, Master Fu.” My voice was filled with disgust. Truth be told I liked the old guy, though I **really** disagreed with his methods. “I’ve already had a ‘chat’ with him. While he was trapped in that bubble when Hawkmoth found him.”

“How did you-?”

“I froze time around us and did to him exactly what I’m doing to you right now.” Her eyes were wide and she blinked several times at that knowledge. I took that moment to calm myself before continuing and making my point. 

“Marinette, what happens to a pot of water when the temperature gets too high?” I knew she would recognize the analogy, almost the same as the one Fu had given her so long ago. She took a moment to answer. Being a baker’s daughter, I knew she could answer correctly.

“It…it boils over…” I nodded.

“And when it does, it ruins the stove, the pot, and the preparations for the noodles! And if you leave it too high for too long, you run out of water!”

I could see the effect my words had on her. I shook my head.

“You both left Chat Noir in the dark far too long. There was almost no water left in that pot when Master Fu went to see him that day….did you know that he almost gave up his miraculous?”

Her eyes and mouth were wide in complete shock at my words. I placed my right hand on my left ring finger as if I had a ring there, holding it up to help emphasize my words.

“His hand was on the ring and he was pulling it off. He even demanded that Plagg, his kwami, tell him what you were hiding or he was done! If Master Fu hadn’t shown up that next _second_ you wouldn’t have a partner now!”

Her face was blank. She had no idea that she had almost lost her partner that day. She didn’t know what to think or say. I shook my head again, not understanding.

“Why did you need to keep those secrets from him? You knew all of their identities! Would it have been so disastrous if he knew too?” She answered almost as if robotically, her answer immediate and most definitely repeated.

“It was too dangerous for both of us to know. If Hawkmoth ever found out, he could use them to discover who we are or use them against us! He _did_!” I cocked an eyebrow at her.

“And how would he have used them to discover you? For all he knows, the miraculous’ chose them. There was no evidence that you knew them personally. Same with Chat Noir. Your own statement proves my point! He did control them and _still_ didn’t find out or catch on to anything! Chat Noir knowing wouldn’t have made a single difference, except showing that you trusted him.”

“I do trust him!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes I do!”

“Then why did you go to such great lengths to deceive him as the mouse miraculous holder?! ‘Partners’ don’t do that.” This sudden change of direction seemed to take her off guard…if only just.

“He…he was beginning to figure out who I was! If he found out, we would have to give up our miraculous’.”

“Fu again. That old idiot…”

“Don’t ever say that about him!” She shouted anger in her voice. Honestly, I didn’t realize I had said that out loud. I held my hands up again.

“My meaning- is that he’s been making consistent errors in judgment.”

She seemed to accept my retraction…barely. It was like watching a guard dog back off, but ready to jump at the first sign of foul play. I continued more compromisingly.

“If you don’t wish to divulge your identity to Chat Noir, that’s fine and if you don’t want to know his identity, that’s fine, but to go out of your way to deceive him and to keep secrets from him, is not what partners do! Partners are on an equal playing field. What’s worse, is that you were more concerned that he was pushing for answers, not that you were keeping him in the dark!”

“I did what I believed was right.” I believed her on that one, but it didn’t change that I believed she was wrong and that she needed to realize it. She clearly hadn’t…yet.

“Remember Nightmare? What was Chat Noir’s worst nightmare?”

She looked away from me, clearly remembering what had happened that night. Recognition of where I was going with this was clear in her eyes.

“You hating him! You not wanting him as your partner. Think about that. You kept him in the dark for how long? You didn’t treat him as a true partner does and his worst nightmare is you not wanting to be his partner. He had to live with that constant fear for how long?!”

She was clearly struggling to come up with an answer.

“I…”

“And on top of that, his feelings for you…” Her mood immediately changed, her eyes going skyward.

“Ugh!” Believe it or not, I actually expected this reaction from her.

“Listen, I’m not saying you should feel the same as him, or even give him a chance…but you shouldn’t be so cold towards him or lie to him.”

“I told him that I didn’t want to hurt him.” There was regret in her voice, but there was that defensive mode again.

“Yes, but only after seeing how deeply he really felt towards you and how much you had already hurt him.”

“But I didn’t lie to him.”

“You told him you couldn’t imagine a world without Adrien in it. Well, the boy you love, aka Adrien Agreste.”

“And I can’t!”

“Then what about Luka?”

Her silence was deafening. It seems this comparison had never occurred to her before. Her posture had now changed to a rather weak and timid appearance, her eyes looking away and her hands cupping her heart as if it was in pain. I imagined it was at this point, but I continued.

“Chat Noir asked if he ever stood a chance with you if the guy you loved wasn’t there. That _same day_ after telling him all that, you thought about giving up on Adrien and moving on to Luka.”

She continued to stare at the roof top, her mind now remembering every emotion she had felt that day and each day since. Her voice was soft when she spoke again.

“I-I don’t know…I love Adrien, but he doesn’t love me. He loves Kagami. Luka likes me and he’s a great guy. He’s there for me…” I tried to look her in the eye as I spoke, my voice softer than normal.

“…and Chat Noir isn’t?”

“There can’t ever be anything between Chat Noir and me. A relationship would endanger everyone.” Her voice was solid, though she seemed to almost regret her words. I managed to lock eyes with her before I responded to that.

“So, as the new guardian of the miraculous’, if Chat Noir finds out your identity, you’ll take his miraculous from him?”

It was obvious this possibility had never occurred to her as she stared in shock at me. I sighed before continuing.

“That’s something you should really think about. And there’s something else to think about too, though you’ve done your best to forget it. Remember Oblivio?” Her eyes squinted slightly as she recalled the akuma.

“…yes. Well, partially. I mean, his power was giving people amnesia.”

“True. But, do you remember what happened after you defeated him?”

“…No. nope. Nu-uh!” I almost laughed at her comical display of waving her hands in front of her in an x- fashion.

“Aaand that’s a yes. But, I want you to think this through. You and Chat Noir were both hit by the akuma and both of you lost your memories. About a little less than two hours later, you and Chat Noir were on the roof, in public view, in front of cameras, fingers intertwined, and kissing passionately.”

Her cheeks had become as red as her suit and she wouldn’t stop shaking her head at the memory. She obviously didn’t want to believe it had happened, though Alya’s photos clearly showed it had. I smiled but continued to press it.

“Do you ever wonder how that happened? And in such a short time?”

The look she was displaying was clear that she was trying not to think about that one, but was having a hard time not to.

“Mar- Ladybug, we both know that you would never kiss anyone like that unless you felt that you really loved them.”

“Not true! I kissed Chat Noir to save him once!” I smiled. Trap sprung.

“Ah, yes. Valentine’s Day. But, was it _just_ a kiss to save him?” I glanced at her, my eyebrow raised, a thin sly smile on my face and my fingers stroking my chin as if in deep thought.

“YES! Why else would I kiss my partner?!” Her exasperated reply was so loud that I was afraid someone would hear her. Smiling still, I looked at her with wide eyes of disbelief.

“Are you sure? Because I could have sworn that such a kiss needed to save someone from dark magic needed to be a kiss- of TRUE LOVE!”

It took everything in me not to fall down laughing at her wide-eyed look.

“Not just any kiss could do- purrrincess!”

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, no sound able to pass through. This time I did chuckle.

“Ha ha aha. Anyway…,” I recovered myself before continuing. “I’m not saying you should give Chat Noir a chance, but I am saying that what stopped him from being a possible choice before, isn’t there anymore. Your responsibilities may have increased now that Fu is retired, but that just means you’re going to need to rely on your partner all the more. Maybe- just maybe-…” I held my hands up as if to stop any unhappy retort, “…him knowing will help you. And I’ve got nothing against Luka! He’s a great guy. A bit older than you, but a great guy.”

She eyed me wearily, her arms crossed in front of her chest again.

“…sounds like you’re trying to ship me and Chat.” I shook my head, a smile still on my face.

“I’m just saying that maybe he may mean more to you than you’ve allowed yourself to believe. In truth, I don’t really know the answer to this one, but I think you’ve been trying very hard to avoid thinking about this…very hard…and it’s time to confront it.”

“…”

I could only hope my words had gotten through to her. I glanced at my watch on my wrist.

“Well, my time is up. I need to go now.” I turned to leave.

“Wait! Is that all?! Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No, but as I said, I’m out of time.”

A large blue halo appeared before me, the space in between the rims rippling like blue water.

“Wait…”

I turned halfway around to see a very nervous Ladybug.

“...do…do you know who my soulmate is?”

“…yes. I know who the perfect boy for you is and who will lay claim to your heart. I know whom Chat Noir winds up with too. As for the journey in between…that’s something you’ll both have to live out and discover in your own proper times.”

“Alya and Nino?” I took a moment to think that one over, my eyes going skyward for a second.

“…I don’t know about them…but I’m definitely rooting for them!”

The smile she gave me showed we were of the same mind.

“One last piece of advice Ladybug…it’s ok to laugh at Chat’s puns.” She groaned in dismay.

“They’re so terrible! And his timing…!” I smiled in recollection at them all. Personally, I always loved his puns.

“Terrible they may be…but to him, hearing you enjoy them would mean the world to him. And seriously, there’s never really a good time when you’re facing akumas. Adieu.” I smiled widely at her before turning to climb through the dimensional portal. Besides, it’s not like she never flirted back at him.

“Adieu…Samuel.”

“Tell Tikki I’ll see her again sometime, ok?” I called over my shoulder.

“Uh…s-sure!”

I was half way into the portal when a thought struck me.

“Oh, I forgot one last thing.” 

She stopped her own departure and turned to listen. I smiled slyly at her.

“You still owe your Chatton those kisses you promised him when Ml. Bustier was akumatised!”

The last thing I heard before completely stepping through the portal was a very loud squeal of dismay from the legendary heroine of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
